Kissing Brittany
by KarinaRivera
Summary: Santana isn't sure how to come out to her mother. Just some Britanna stuff.


**A/N This is my first story I'm not sure if it is any good, just a one shot but I have a small series in the making. Also I am English so if there are things in here that American people wouldn't say please tell me! Any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! Please review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee cast.**

It was finally here the day I was going to come out to my mom. I had been pacing my bedroom for the last 15 minutes going over to my door and then turning round.

"Man up Lopez" I muttered to myself.

I went over to the top of the stairs, and bounced up and down on the top of the stairs for a minute, a nervous habit I had recently acquired. Mom was in the kitchen just clearing up; she turned around when she heard me enter the room. We have never been very close because she was often out working, this was a rare day off, but she could always read my emotions like a book and we always told each other the big things so there were no big secrets between us. We haven't had a deep talk, for a few years, since my father died.

I visibly nervous my hands were shaking, so I shook them out to try and release some of the tension in my body.

"Mom?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go through to the living room," "Please" I add quickly.

We always MTV on in the house on in the house, so it was never silent, we both hated that, the background music reminds us of dad he loved music. I think that's where I get my love of music from.

"Mom I... I was wondering if anyone at your school was openly gay?" I stuttered out. I was too scared to tell her outright, I had to see what she thought of Gays and Lesbians first.

"Um not many, I think there was a guy in the year above, but he kept very quiet about he didn't go shouting it from rooftops or anything." "Why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering..." I said lamely. C'mon I said to myself, get your shit together Lopez and just tell her. I opened my mouth but mom beat me to it.

"Are you having feelings like that? She asked.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. I was trying to read her face to judge her reaction, but she remained poised.

"Brittany?" She asked.

I must have looked surprised, because she chuckled and said,

"We don't have soundproof wall you know Santana!"

I visibly blushed, mom was laughing now, looking at my embarrassed face. Her features softened.

"I am glad it is Brittany though I know her she is like another daughter to me, at least you aren't bringing random girls home. You and Brittany have always had a deep connection; it is rare you know," She was looking a little bit more serious now, "To find that kind of love, so don't mess it up," She grinned slightly at the last part, but she had an edge to her voice, that I recognised as a warning that if I ever truly fucked it up with Brittany she wouldn't feel sorry for me, unless it really wasn't my fault.

"Don't cry honey its ok, it's going to be ok"

I hadn't even realised I was crying until she mentioned it, I suddenly smiled through my tears.

Mom laughed "What?" She asked of my sudden change in mood.

"I wasn't sure if you would freak out!" I said gingerly.

"Oh honey I can't hate on you for loving someone! That is what is not right."

"Thank you mom. I kinda told Britt she could come over in a bit is that okay? I mean she doesn't have to sleep over or anything" I quickly added not wanting to push the boundaries with mom. She chuckled again and said,

"No of course she can come over; she is still part of the family, just try not to be too loud!" She ended with a wink and a laugh.

I could feel myself starting to blush again and quickly got my phone out and sent a quick text to Britt

_Told mom all ok plz com over xx S_

A few seconds later I got a text back.

_YAY, ok be there in ten xx B_

The door swung open 10, revealing a very happy and excited blond.

"Santana!" She screamed. "You did it, you did it, you did it, see I told you it wouldn't be too bad."

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before intertwining our hands and heading into the kitchen.

"Hello Maria," Britt says cheerily.

"Hola chicas, Brittany are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes please," Comes the slightly distracted answer.

I gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes a smile playing on both of our lips, mom glances at us with a knowing smirk.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you two go catch up for a bit?"

She winked at me and I blushed again, seriously what was it with me and blushing today I seriously need to work on that!

I took our still intertwined hands and led Britt through to the living room. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"I don't want to push her today B."

She nods at me and smiles. We lie down on the couch and I smile to myself and say mom was right everything really is going to be ok."

**Sorry but I am a sucker for a cheesy happy ending Haha. Anyway please Read and Review! **


End file.
